<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to the Start by toogayforthisbull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589991">Back to the Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toogayforthisbull/pseuds/toogayforthisbull'>toogayforthisbull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, With an alternate ending, and all the inbetweens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toogayforthisbull/pseuds/toogayforthisbull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 years ago</p><p>Nicole drove the small U-Haul truck down the road and passed by the "Welcome to Purgatory" sign. She breathed out a sigh of relief at the fact that she was almost there, almost to the first step of her new life. After the Academy, she stayed in the city for a couple of years but she never truly felt at home there. When the job in Purgatory was posted, it seemed like the perfect way to escape the light pollution and see some real stars for once. She knew she didn't have to drive four hours in a U-Haul to move. She could've just hired movers, but she always took pride in doing things herself, and this was no exception. She looked down at Calamity Jane asleep in her carrier and was happy that the sedative the vet gave her was still working. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, driving past the endless bare trees that lined the road. Even if it did look like the scenery of a horror movie, Nicole couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity as she drove into the town. A sense of belonging that reminded her of her grandma’s hot cocoa and her favorite blanket weighing on her shoulders. </p><p>OR</p><p>Looking back at Nicole's and Waverly's journey together - from the start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4 years ago</b>
</p><p>Nicole drove the small U-Haul truck down the road and passed by the "Welcome to Purgatory" sign. She breathed out a sigh of relief at the fact that she was almost there, almost to the first step of her new life. After the Academy, she stayed in the city for a couple of years but she never truly felt at home there. When the job in Purgatory was posted, it seemed like the perfect way to escape the light pollution and see some real stars for once. She knew she didn't have to drive four hours in a U-Haul to move. She could've just hired movers, but she always took pride in doing things herself, and this was no exception. She looked down at Calamity Jane asleep in her carrier and was happy that the sedative the vet gave her was still working. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, driving past the endless bare trees that lined the road. Even if it did look like the scenery of a horror movie, Nicole couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity as she drove into the town. A sense of belonging that reminded her of her grandma’s hot cocoa and her favorite blanket weighing on her shoulders. </p><p>She pulled the truck into the driveway of her new home, double-checking the GPS to make sure she had the right address. From her new home, she could see the street sign that read “Perdition Circle”. The hairs on her arms stood straight up as a shiver ran through her at the name but she decided to turn her attention towards the house instead. She had bought her new home without seeing it in person first, which she knew was risky, but looking up at it, she knew she made the right decision. The house was bigger than she and CJ needed, and it had a beautiful wrap-around porch. Nicole had always dreamed of having a porch to relax on with a book and glass of wine after a long day. It wasn't something she could find in the city, so, when she saw this porch, she knew this was the house for her: her new home. </p><p>Cat carrier in hand, she made her way to the front door. Nicole found herself almost tripping over something and panicked at the thought of dropping her overweight cat. Looking at what caused the near-fall, there sat a basket under her feet with a myriad of novelties inside, wrapped in cellophane with a bright blue bow on top tying it together. A sigh escaped Nicole’s lips but her frustration passed quickly when she saw the bottle of wine seated carefully in the basket. Carefully stepping over it this time, Nicole went into her new home, glad the realtor left it unlocked for her, and placed CJ in the bathroom. She locked the orange feline in there, not wanting her to plot an escape as Nicole took numerous trips between the U-Haul and the house to bring her belongings in. Before she took the first trip, Nicole brought the basket inside to avoid any further accidents and read the note attached with dangling twine.</p><p>
  <em> Welcome to Purgatory, Nicole! - the Purgatory Welcoming Committee  </em>
</p><p><em> Welcoming Committee?  </em>Nicole thought. She definitely wasn’t in the city anymore. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nicole had only been in Purgatory for a week, but she could tell something was <em>different </em>about this town. Besides the fact that she seemed to be the only person who had moved here in about ten years, so everyone already knew who she was, something just seemed <em>off </em>about certain case files she was going over. For such a small town, Purgatory had way more crime and weird happenings than it should. In the short time Nicole had been there, there were already three missing person cases, twelve charges of public nudity due to a possible cult gathering, and more acts of vandalism than she could keep track of. The one time Nicole brought it up to the Sheriff, he just said “people get bored.” She thought that would excuse a couple of batted-off mailboxes but animal sacrifice? That was kind of pushing it. As much as Nicole wanted to, she knew she shouldn’t push the issue. Nedley’s mustache always twitched a certain way when he was especially irritated and Nicole knew not to push her luck then. For the second time since she got to this strange town, she couldn't help but think that there was more going on than what was on the surface of Purgatory. </p><p>After another peculiar but long day at her new job with the Purgatory PD, Nicole was home rereading <em> Howl's Moving Castle </em>on her porch, when her stomach started to protest the fact that she only had a bag of chips for lunch. There was too much paperwork to complete after she booked some kids trying to steal a cow from the McCray's farm, and she hadn’t had the chance to grab a real lunch. She opened her phone to order something for the seventh night in a row before deciding she should probably just take the trip to the grocery store that she'd been putting off. Quickly jotting down a list, which was pretty easy since the only thing in her fridge was a bottle of ranch dressing, Nicole was on her way out the door. </p><p>Her stomach continued to growl as she made her way down the grocery aisles, and she grabbed a bagged salad to eat right when she got home to settle it, at least giving her the illusion that she was being somewhat healthy. Nicole made her way through the aisles, grabbing the essentials and some easy-make meals for when she got home late. Getting in line, Nicole heard her name being called. She sometimes forgot how small Purgatory was until she couldn’t make one trip to the grocery store without running into one of the five people she knew in town.  </p><p>“Haught,” a familiar gruff voice said from behind her. </p><p>“Hello, sir,” she said, noticing Nedley taking his place in line beside her. It was odd seeing him out of uniform. Almost like when you were a kid and would see your teacher in public and suddenly be reminded that they were a real person. He wore a gray polo-shirt, carefully tucked into his trousers, a black belt keeping them up. A thick green jacket with a seemingly infinite amount of pockets covered his arms, and he stuffed his hands in the two bottom pockets. </p><p>“Please, outside of the station you can just call me Nedley. It’s nice to see you out.” </p><p>Nicole just nodded as she moved up in line and started placing her groceries on the belt. She was hoping Nedley wasn’t looking at how many frozen meals she had selected. The more she analyzed her groceries, the more she realized how much they screamed, ‘I am single and live alone with my cat.’ As much as she liked her new boss, he really didn’t need to know all of her personal eating habits. The cowbell over the entrance of the store rattled loudly, catching Nicole's attention as she piled up her groceries, angling her body to block them from the Sheriff. She saw two brunettes jostle in and narrowed her eyes to see why they seemed so familiar. </p><p>“Wynonna!” </p><p>Nicole heard a high-pitched voice shriek as one of the brunettes smacked the other on the arm. The woman looked around the store, presumably to see if anyone heard what her companion said. Nicole could’ve sworn she felt her heart stop when the woman’s eyes made contact with hers for a second. She felt a pang in her heart that she couldn’t recognize. It was something like sadness but also a desire to know more about this woman with hazel eyes. </p><p>“The Earps,” Nedley stated, interrupting Nicole’s thoughts. </p><p>“What?” she asked as the women left her sight, and she continued on with her task of loading the belt up. </p><p>“The two girls who just walked in. The Earps. Wynonna just got back to town, but her sister, Waverly, is pretty much the town sweetheart and makes a mean Old Fashioned.” </p><p>“Waverly,” Nicole breathed out in a whisper, committing the name to memory and thinking that the beautiful name fit the girl perfectly. She briefly wondered what an Old Fashioned had to do with her but was interrupted by Nedley speaking again.  </p><p>“Nicest girl in Purgatory, I’m telling you. Even though God knows she has every right not to be with how much crap this town has given her,” Nedley sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You should introduce yourself, though. She works at the bar in town - Shorty’s. Best place, well, the only place to grab a drink around here. Go after work someday. It’ll be good for you to make some friends here.” </p><p>Before Nicole could protest, it was her turn in line. She smiled and greeted the cashier, who began ringing up her items, and Nicole heard an angelic laugh float through the aisles. Somehow, she knew that it belonged to the woman. Waverly, she reminded herself. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nicole parked the police car outside of Shorty’s and took a deep breath. She had been working up the courage all week to go and introduce herself to Waverly. She didn’t know why her stomach flopped at the mere mention of her name, but Nedley kept asking if she’d introduced herself yet, and the redhead was running out of excuses for why she hadn’t. Nedley mentioned to Nicole that, while he didn’t know Waverly’s exact schedule, she was always there when he popped in for Happy Hour on Fridays at 5 pm. Nicole checked the time and saw that it was only 2 p.m. She figured no one would be in the bar yet, and she could properly introduce herself.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Nicole. I’ve been meaning to introduce myself…” she practiced quietly as she walked through the parking lot like she hadn’t been going over the speech she planned for the past week. </p><p>“It’s just a girl,” she reminded herself as she reached the door to Shorty’s. She shook her head, attempting to push down the bubbling pressure inside her to a slow simmer, and opened the door, leaning against the frame. She saw the same brunette from the grocery store behind the counter, clearly not realizing that anyone had walked in. Nicole took a moment to stand there in silence and admire just how beautiful the other woman was. Long light brown hair cascading down in light waves over her shoulders, creases covering her forehead as she concentrated on her tasks. Nicole's viewing was cut short when the brunette pulled on a tap and beer shot out at her from different directions. </p><p>“Jesus! Perfect.” Nicole heard the brunette breathe out as she looked down at her now soaked t-shirt and failed to dry it with the rag in her hand. Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Knowing she had to make her presence known sooner rather than later, Nicole did her best to turn on her southern charm. </p><p>“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions,” she called out from across the bar, playing with the Stetson in her hand to calm her nerves. “You okay?” she laughed. </p><p>“Yeah,” the brunette answered, with a playful roll of her eyes. “I, uh… Just a bit jumpy,” she said as she grabbed a clean rag to pat her top dry. Nicole walked closer to the bar. “Had a… crazy night.” </p><p>Nicole could tell the other woman was a bit flustered, and she dialed up her charm like a thermostat on a winter night. Whatever happened, she was going to make a lasting impression. “Sorry I wasn’t here to see it,” Nicole said as she placed her Stetson on the bar and flashed her dimpled smile at Waverly, who was trying desperately to dry herself with the tiny dish towel. </p><p>Not knowing what to say next, Nicole thought it was best to start the speech she’d been practicing. “I, uh,”  she started before quickly regaining her confidence, “I’ve been meaning to introduce myself.” She stuck her hand across the bar to shake Waverly’s. “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” </p><p>She tried not to let her bravado lapse as their hands touched, and she swore she felt a spark fly between them, hoping nothing flammable was nearby. She barely heard the ‘hi’ come from the other woman as Waverly smiled at her and their eyes met. Soft, green-tinted eyes filled her vision. They both seemed to get lost in the stare for a second before Nicole remembered they should be speaking. </p><p>“And you’re Waverly Earp. Quite a popular girl around here.” </p><p>Nicole hoped everything Nedley said about Waverly being the town sweetheart was true and that it wasn’t too weird that Nicole already knew who she was. Then she remembered she was in the town that had a welcoming committee leave a basket for her - everyone knew everyone. Of course, she would know who Waverly was and the brunette probably wouldn’t think twice about it. </p><p>“Oh, you know, it’s all in the smile and wave.” </p><p>Nicole couldn’t help but think about how cute Waverly was when she did a little wave to accompany her words and flashed a smile. Nicole felt like something was drawing her to the brunette - that familiar pang returning, horses trampling through her intestines like they were competing at the Kentucky Derby. Nicole felt an invisible rope pulling her toward Waverly and she knew she had to spend more time with this woman. With the other woman's consent, of course.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Nicole said and settled into a seat at the bar. “Can I get a cappuccino to go?” </p><p>“Oh, I’m really sorry,” Waverly said, glancing around the bar, doing anything to not look directly at the redhead in front of her. “Um, we’re not actually open yet, so...” </p><p>“Oh! Right. Again, my bad.” Nicole threw up her hands nonchalantly but internally kicked herself for not checking the actual hours of the business. However, she made sure her misstep didn't sway her amorous demeanor. “It’s just when I see something I like, I don’t want to wait,” Nicole made sure to look directly in Waverly’s eyes to see if there was any reaction, but she didn’t want to be too pushy. “And your door was open so…” </p><p>“Right,” Waverly nodded and moved on, trying to cut the tension she felt fill the air once the other woman walked in. “Oh God, I’m sopping wet.” Waverly self-consciously chuckled. “You know, I keep telling Shorty he needs to fix the darn taps. Sorry, do you mind just uh…” Waverly motioned for Nicole to cover her eyes. She wasn’t sure why she felt so skittish. It definitely wasn’t the presence of the officer in front of her. Waverly knew she was going to meet the new recruit at some point; she just wasn’t expecting her to be so… charming? No, that couldn’t be it. Waverly was great at meeting new people, but stripping in front of strangers was not her way of starting up a conversation. It might be her sister’s preferred method of meeting people after one too many whiskeys, but it was most certainly not Waverly’s. </p><p>“Oh,” Nicole exclaimed as Waverly started to ramble. Nicole turned her seat around and hoped she wasn’t making Waverly uncomfortable. Her overuse of charm has gotten her in trouble before. At least this time she wouldn’t be between a girl’s legs when her boyfriend came walking through the door. </p><p>Waverly went to take off her tank-top, not wanting to do so with company there, but also not being able to stand the beer-drenched shirt sticking to her skin any longer. Of course, as she peeled off the piece of clothing, her shirt got caught in her hair with seemingly no way to get it out by herself. She tried to wrangle the shirt off, attempting to twist it every which way, but soon admitted defeat as the stench of mid-priced beer filled her nostrils. </p><p>“Oh, crap. Uh… officer? I’m stuck, so…” she giggled anxiously, trying to not think about how ridiculous she probably looked right now. </p><p>Nicole, realizing the situation Waverly was in, turned around and quickly made her way around the bar, attempting to repress her laughter. It wasn’t the first time she got a woman out of her shirt after initially meeting her, but she knew this would not end the same way those interactions did. Nothing will get you in trouble more in a small town than screwing the town sweetheart. Nicole promised herself she wouldn’t get involved with anyone here and would focus on her career. After a mistake marriage, settling down just wasn’t for her and she didn’t want to cause any problems for herself here. </p><p>“Oh yeah. Let me help you.” She heard the brunette laugh join hers as Nicole grabbed the shirt and softly murmured, “I got you.” </p><p>She easily pulled the shirt over Waverly’s head and had just noticed how close they were when Waverly started talking. Nicole could feel the heat rush through her, a layer of sweat gathering on her palms. </p><p>“Good thing you’re not some guy, right? Or this would be really, really, awkward…” the brunette trailed off as their eyes met once more, and Nicole had to look down to stop the blush from spreading across her face. </p><p>Nicole didn’t know what to say next and was hoping the smile she couldn’t hide wasn’t coming across as creepy. Her sapphic vibes usually shined through, and the way Waverly's speech drifted off was a sign that maybe she realized just that. </p><p>“I, uh, I owe you one,” Waverly said as she pressed the drenched shirt over her torso, very aware of how little she was wearing in front of the officer. The bralette exposed her a little too much for comfort. </p><p>“Alright,” Nicole said, pretending to think about it. “Well, how about you buy me that coffee? How ‘bout tonight?” </p><p>Nicole let her confidence guide the way and hoped that it would land her a coffee date with the bartender. </p><p>“Oh, I can’t,” Waverly answered way too quickly. “No? I mean I’d love to but - like, like to, uh - but I have plans. Yeah. I’m a planner. I like to know what I’m doing at least two or three days in advance.” </p><p>Nicole was finding it hard to keep herself from chuckling at the cute rambling, but she let Waverly continue on.</p><p>“I’m in a relationship. With a boy. Man,” Waverly added not knowing why she felt the need to bring it up. Something about the redhead made her feel uneasy but not in an entirely unpleasant way. A fleet of butterflies cohabitating in her stomach suddenly. </p><p>“A boy-man?” Nicole asked with her eyebrows raised, trying not to think about the reason Waverly could bring him up. “Yep, I’ve been there,” she said as she walked away from the brunette, knowing that was probably her cue to leave. “It’s the worst.” </p><p>She made her way back to the other side of the bar and grabbed her Stetson off the surface. “Okay, well, some other time,” she said as she placed her business card on the bar. The card was a little worn and bent from her stuffing it in her pocket with this exact intention. Nicole walked towards the door, not looking away from Waverly, and she noticed the way Waverly stared back at her with her lips turning up in a small grin. “I mean it.” </p><p>Nicole reached her car and exhaled, unaware she had been holding her breath since leaving the bar. She was glad she decided to do this after her shift because she wasn't sure she could pay attention to much else right now. Waverly's smile just kept replaying in her head like the chorus of an overplayed pop song. She started her car and drove back to her house. Nicole hoped she wasn't too forward with Waverly; she just wanted to make sure she made an impression. And, by the flustered look and rambling of the shorter girl, she was sure she did. Now, she just had to wait and hope Waverly would take her up on that coffee - she did owe her one after all. </p><p>Later that night, Nicole was wrapped in a blanket on her porch swing, glass of wine in hand, when she heard her phone ding beside her. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Unknown Number: <em> Hi! I hope I’m not bothering you this late. I just got off my shift. I was wondering if Monday worked for that coffee? </em></p>
</blockquote><p>Nicole chuckled at the text, marveling at how, even over text, she could hear Waverly’s voice saying those exact words.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Unknown Number: <em> Oh! This is Waverly by the way. Waverly Earp. </em></p>
</blockquote><p>The chorus of <em> She Will Be Loved </em> started playing in her head like a broken boombox and Nicole couldn't seem to find it in herself to mind it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something Like Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicole rubbed her neck and shifted her feet under the table as she sat in the coffee shop, waiting for Waverly to meet her. She had her Stetson on the table and was playing with the brim when she heard the bell over the door chime and her eyes locked with the hazel ones she already felt like she knew so well. Nicole stood up in greeting and stuck her hand out over the table when Waverly approached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said as she shook the other woman’s hand, trying not to let her fingers linger too long. Tingling fingers pulled away and Nicole blamed it on filling out too much paperwork lately.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She has a boyfriend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicole reminded herself. She had dated plenty of ‘straight’ girls in the past, but there was something different about Waverly. She wasn't sure what, but she was hoping she would be able to find out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, officer,” Waverly replied as they took their seats. She placed her fuzzy white coat over her chair. The diner was a lot hotter than outside, where the wind was howling through the streets. Even if it wasn't, she was sure she would overheat with a jacket if she was around Nicole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole was already in her uniform. She had two hours before her shift, but she wanted to have enough time that they didn’t feel rushed. The coffee shop was also much closer to the station than her place, so it only made sense to head over from here. Nedley would also appreciate a coffee that wasn't from the station's ancient coffee maker- if you could even call it that. Nedley said the machine had been there since he started, and she had a label on her that read 'Gertrude.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole had tried to plan talking points for this meeting over the past three days but always came up short. After all, the only things she knew about the brunette were that she had a sister, she worked at the bar and town, and she was damn near irresistible. Nicole wanted to know everything about this girl, but she still wanted to keep the air of confidence she exuded during their first meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get our drinks,” Nicole said, moving to get in line. “What would you like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soy vanilla latte,” Waverly answered with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soy vanilla latte,” Nicole repeated with her dimples making an appearance. “I’ll remember that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soy vanilla latte and a black coffee with extra sugar in hand, Nicole made her way back to the table and smiled at Waverly as she placed her drink in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Officer Haught. Um, how much do I owe you for it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Nicole said as she reached her hand over to touch Waverly’s briefly, “call me Nicole. And don’t worry about it - it’s on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly went to protest but took one look at Nicole and knew she wasn’t going to win this one. She made a mental note to make sure she brought the deputy coffee or lunch at the station sometime to pay her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Waverly Earp,” Nicole broke the silence as they sipped on their beverages, “what do you do besides work at the town bar and charm all of the residents?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly tried to push down the heat rising to her face and focused her eyes on her latte. “Um, I’m not sure what you mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Nicole said, trying to get the other woman to talk more about herself, “What do you like to do for fun? Do you read? Watch TV? Go horseback riding along the trails of the Wild West?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly chuckled and brought her eyes up to meet Nicole’s. She was a little taken aback; she wasn’t used to people asking her questions about herself like this. It was usually more, ‘hey do you want to get me another beer or maybe change into that old cheerleading outfit of yours and give me a personal half-time show?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I love to read. Mostly about history and languages. I actually just finished a book about Luwian and the </span>
  <span>Kingdom of Kizzuwatna -” Waverly stopped mid-sentence, realizing how much she was rambling. “Sorry, you probably don’t care about any of this,” she gestured as if the kingdom she was talking about surrounded them, the desert and dry air drying out her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, please go on,” Nicole prodded. “If it’s something you’re interested in, I want to hear about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly found herself, again, surprised by the redhead. She was used to people shutting her down whenever she would start to talk about her studies or what she was reading - especially Champ. He always made it pretty clear that he wasn’t in this relationship for her brains. Waverly made do by separating herself from who she was with Champ. Just different Waverlys adjusting to everyone to appease them. Waverly continued talking about the book and kept checking that Nicole wasn’t getting bored, but Nicole kept asking questions and seemed genuinely interested. It took her a while to figure out that, for the first time in way too long, Waverly didn't find herself adjusting herself for who she's with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole talked about what she thought about Purgatory so far, but that ended up with Waverly going on about some of Purgatory’s history and saying that she could always show her around sometime. It was a small town, but it had a lot more to offer than met the eye, at least in Waverly’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would honestly love that, Waverly. Besides the station and this coffee shop, I can’t say I’ve been able to see much,” Nicole said, glancing at the clock. It hadn’t felt like that long but she would have to go into the station soon and didn’t want to be late. Waverly noticed where she was looking and got up to put her mug in the dish bin and leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this was nice, Officer - I mean, Nicole. I’ll see you around then?” Waverly asked as she put her jacket on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure hope so,” Nicole answered, with her dimples on full display. She hoped Waverly didn’t notice the slight blush that crept up her face. She really did hope she saw more of Waverly. And the sooner the better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shorty died. Champ and Wynonna were held hostage. Waverly said she was glad Nicole called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole could have sworn that Waverly reached back out for her - even with Champ all over her. She tried not to let it give her hope. Hope that maybe Waverly felt the same thing pulled her toward the brunette. Nicole still felt the static buzzing on her skin where they made contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole hadn’t been in town long, but she could tell that Shorty was an important person in the town and, even more so, important to Waverly. They didn’t talk much about Waverly’s family when they went out for coffee, but Nicole knew Shorty was like an uncle to Waverly. Nicole tried not to read too much into the touches they shared at the memorial, reminding herself for the umpteenth time since first meeting the girl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she has a boyfriend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A boyfriend who very likely could have died and probably had Waverly doting on him currently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the morning after the service, and Nicole was sipping her cup of black coffee at her kitchen table and trying -- and failing -- to keep a certain brunette off her mind. Nicole just kept thinking about the tears slipping down Waverly’s face and how badly she longed to wipe them away for her, longed to hold her until they stopped and she fell asleep in her arms. With a soft huff, Nicole sent a text to check in with the other woman and see if she was okay. She knew she shouldn't be having these feelings, but it was inevitable with Waverly, it seemed. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Waverly Earp: </span>
    <em>
      <span>I’m doing okay… thanks for checking in.</span>
    </em>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Waverly Earp: </span>
    <em>
      <span>Champ left to go see a movie with some of his friends and Wynonna went… somewhere. I kind of don’t want to be alone right now… are you working today?</span>
    </em>
    
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Nicole nearly spit out her coffee when she read the last text. It did happen to be her day off and while she was going to do some errands she could always put them off until later. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Nicole: </span>
    <em>
      <span>I happen to be off today. I can come over if you’d like?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Waverly replied and gave Nicole her address. Nicole quickly finished her coffee and looked down at her athletic wear with dismay. She definitely needed to change. Settling for a soft, olive green sweater and black jeans, she started towards the address Waverly gave her. It was on the outskirts of town, but Nicole would drive as far as she needed to spend time with Waverly. She couldn’t believe --actually, she could -- that Champ would choose going to the movies over keeping his grieving girlfriend company. She reminded herself to subtly check his file out at the office and maybe see what Waverly saw in the boy-man. Nicole was just happy that she got to spend more time with Waverly since they hadn’t had a chance to talk much since their coffee not-a-date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole pulled down the dirt road leading to the address Waverly gave her and passed a mailbox that read ‘EARP’ and figured she was at the right place. She parked her car and made her way to the door, knocking a few times until a slightly disheveled Waverly answered with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and red, puffy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Waverly answered quietly. “Thanks for coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped aside to let Nicole in, and the redhead started taking off her shoes and jacket. With the excitement of seeing Waverly again, she didn't realize that this would be the first time they were spending time together outside of a public place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Waverly, it’s no problem. I’m happy to have the company, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly smiled softly, but Nicole noticed the sadness behind it, noticed the way it didn’t fully reach her ears and make the corners of her eyes crinkle in the way that made Nicole’s stomach do somersaults. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly walked over to the couch and pulled her legs up so they were enveloped under the blanket with the rest of her body. Nicole followed her and made sure to sit on the other side of the couch so that she didn’t make the other woman uncomfortable, no matter how much she wanted to wrap her arms around Waverly to comfort her, to surround her in a protective shield from the pain of the outside world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to watch a movie?” Waverly asked as she broke the silence that fell over them, neither knowing quite what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nicole breathed out, relieved the brunette suggested something, “that sounds great. I don’t get around to watching much anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly nodded silently in response and went across the living room to a cabinet and opened the door. A little embarrassed, Waverly looked over her shoulder at Nicole sitting on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, we haven’t gotten around to getting cable yet, but we have a couple of VHS’s we could watch. Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Homeward Bound</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole nodded, trying not to think about how that movie always made her cry as a kid. Surely, she could handle it as an adult. Waverly got the VHS out, put it in the player under the TV, and pressed play. She crossed her fingers that it would still work after sitting here for all these years. She really didn't know what else to suggest as an activity if this one didn't work out. As the screen flickered and the previews for other 1993 films started to play, Waverly breathed out a sigh of relief. She didn’t exactly plan what she was going to do if Nicole came over. She just knew she didn’t want to be alone, and the smell of vanilla that surrounded Nicole calmed the storm raging in her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly settled back into her corner of the couch and the two of them silently looked on as the movie started. They were about halfway through the movie, and Nicole knew the part that always made her cry was coming up. The moment Sassy fell into the river, tears started to fill her eyes and she chanced a look at Waverly whose tears were already silently streaming down her face. Nicole instantly choked down her own tears and moved closer to the brunette, placing a hand on the cushion next to her in case Waverly needed it. Without looking back at her, Waverly intertwined their fingers and squeezed Nicole’s hand once in appreciation. It was an anchor, saving her from drowning in the river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued watching the movie like that until Shadow limped into view, fully reuniting the family. Waverly tried not to think about the parts of her family that would never be reunited as the credits rolled. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Waverly released Nicole’s hand as static filled the screen and stood up to stretch. Nicole tried not to focus on how much she missed the contact and stretched her own stiff muscles while still sitting on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Waverly asked as she wiped away her tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole nodded in response, still not trusting her voice from the crying and how dry her throat became from the fire that was still scorching her hand where Waverly’s had been moments ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chinese okay?” Waverly asked as she walked towards the kitchen to look at the takeout menus they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Nicole answered as she followed her and took the menu Waverly was holding out for her. She recognized it since it was the only Chinese restaurant in the town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always get the same thing so let me know what you want and I’ll call them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole nodded and looked over the menu, even though she’d ordered from the restaurant way too many times in her first week living in Purgatory and knew what she was most likely going to get. She needed the time to gather herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, they stood at the kitchen table distributing the food containers, when Waverly stopped and stared at Nicole. She had one hand on her container of soup and didn't say anything for a second before speaking. Her intense glare demanded Nicole’s attention and the redhead didn't dare look away from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you have to promise not to judge me,” she said sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not knowing what she was talking about in the slightest, Nicole just agreed not to judge her. Seemingly happy with the answer, Waverly gave a single nod and made her way to a cabinet and pulled out a giant jar of peanut butter. Nicole didn’t know what Waverly was doing with it until, much to her horror, she took a spoon, opened her sweet and sour soup, and put a giant glob of peanut butter in it. Nicole really tried to keep her shock to herself, but she knew she failed when Waverly looked over at her and saw her jaw wide open as she gawked at Waverly’s meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you wouldn’t judge!” Waverly exclaimed as she took her soup protectively in her hands and spooned a bite into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Nicole thought it was disgusting, she couldn’t help but smile when Waverly closed her eyes and hummed in enjoyment while eating her soup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not, I’m not! I was just… surprised,” Nicole settled on before grabbing her chopsticks and picking up one of her dumplings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat and ate in silence for a little bit until Waverly finished her soup and started stirring the spoon in her empty bowl as she looked down at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s weird…” she started and Nicole looked up from her food at the other woman across the table. “But, it’s a comfort food for me. I usually only get it when I’m sad…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Nicole softly interrupted, reaching her hand out for Waverly’s and squeezing it until hazel eyes met hers, “it’s okay. You enjoy eating what you enjoy eating. I mean, people give me the same look when I drench my pizza in ranch dressing, but it makes me happy so, so what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly wrinkled her nose at that and Nicole scoffed. “No, not you too. You like </span>
  <em>
    <span>peanut butter</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>soup</span>
  </em>
  <span> but not ranch dressing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly just laughed, her smile finally crinkling the corners of her eyes. “Pizza is already good. You don’t need to cover it in some second-tier salad dressing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole faked a gasp as she held her hand to her chest. “Second-tier?! Oh, you’d better take that back, Waverly Earp.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly just shook her head before both of them doubled over in laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their laughter died down, they picked up their mess from dinner. Nicole knew she needed to head home soon. The clock glared mockingly at her from the stove. Calamity Jane got very testy if she wasn’t fed on time, and she was already going to be late for it if she left now. Nicole was thinking that maybe it was time to invest in a self-timed feeder for the cat. Waverly seemed to get the hint that she needed to leave, and they made their way to the door, where Nicole pulled on her shoes and coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other as Nicole had one hand on the doorknob, and Waverly quickly pulled her in for a hug. It didn’t last very long, but Nicole could feel her whole body vibrating from the sensation; a gymnastics routine worthy of a gold medal flipping inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you again for coming,” Waverly said as she looked down at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, Waverly. What are friends for?” Nicole said, needing to reinforce that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her mind. “I mean it, though. Anytime you need a friend or just company, let me know, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly nodded, a small smile forming on her face. With one more dimpled grin, Nicole headed out. Walking back to her car, Nicole tried not to think about the way the brunette’s lips turned up and how much like home it felt like when their hands touched. She was going to have to try a lot harder to shake this crush. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy chapter 2! Follow me on tumblr @toogayforthisbull. 'Til next Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Definitely not a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purgatory was a lot bigger than Nicole initially thought. She definitely didn’t think there was a museum for the small town, but after three hours of walking around, that’s where she found herself with Waverly Earp by her side. Waverly was nearly vibrating with excitement and Nicole could feel herself feeding off her energy. </p><p>“I haven’t been here since I was a kid,” Waverly practically squealed. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took me the longest to write because it is just pure FLUFF - enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purgatory was a lot bigger than Nicole initially thought. She definitely didn’t think there was a museum for the small town, but after three hours of walking around, that’s where she found herself with Waverly Earp by her side. Waverly was nearly vibrating with excitement and Nicole could feel herself feeding off her energy. </p><p>“I haven’t been here since I was a kid,” Waverly practically squealed. </p><p>Nicole beamed at the shorter woman, moving to enter the small rickety building. A few teenagers milled about, crowding the small entry of the museum. To the left was a welcome desk, where Nicole got a map of the building, receiving a grunt and a shake of a head in response when Nicole asked the attendant if she needed to pay anything. Taking that as a no, she looked back at Waverly. Suddenly, a backpack whacked the shorter woman, almost knocking her down. Waverly closed her eyes and braced herself for impact with the floor but instead found herself standing up straight with Nicole’s hands firmly on her hips. The redhead was looking down at her with concern and Waverly swallowed as she looked into her brown eyes. </p><p>“You okay?” Nicole asked, hands still grasping Waverly’s sides. </p><p>Waverly just nodded and felt the loss of contact when Nicole’s hands left her body. Nicole opened the map and focused on what exhibit they wanted to go first. Once Waverly regained her composure, she walked past Nicole and motioned for her to join her. It didn’t matter what exhibits there were, Waverly knew she wanted to walk around the entire museum. </p><p>Nicole dipped her head down and let Waverly lead the way. She had a strong urge to reach out and take the brunette’s hand, but she settled for hooking her thumbs through her own belt loops. Waverly stopped at every exhibit and could give the tour guides a run for their money with the amount of information she knew about each artifact in the museum. Her voice was a melody Nicole could listen to all day. The officer hung on every word and felt herself constantly in awe with the other woman and wondered if the people in her life truly appreciated her for all that she was. </p><p>They stopped at the exhibit of the one and only Wyatt Earp. “My great-great granddaddy,” Waverly said, barely over a whisper. “He’s kind of a big deal ‘round here if you hadn’t guessed.”</p><p>Nicole just nodded but noted the way Waverly didn’t rattle off facts about him as she did for everything else. Her eyes were downcast, and she brushed her feet against a board coming up from the floor. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Nicole asked, sensing that Waverly didn’t want to be in the museum anymore but not wanting to lose her company. </p><p>One side of Waverly’s mouth turned up and she nodded. “I could eat.” </p><p>Nicole was happy that the museum had a trolley that went into town because it was quite a hike to where they parked the car. They chatted about what to eat and about the exhibits. The conversation flowed easily between them, and Nicole couldn’t help but feel more comfortable with Waverly than she had with anyone. This was their third interaction, but it felt like so much more. </p><p>On the way back to the car, they passed by a building with a ‘Grand Opening’ banner hanging haphazardly from their awning and a bunch of vegetables with smiley faces on them drawn on the window. Nicole was making eye contact with the carrot when she felt a sudden grasp on her arm. </p><p>“I didn’t know it was open yet!” Waverly said, trying to hide her excitement. </p><p>Nicole just looked down at her as her heart fluttered at Waverly’s child-like glee. Nicole could tell that she was trying not to let her excitement show - and failing - and was wondering what about this specific place had her so excited. </p><p>“It’s Purgatory’s first vegetarian restaurant! They announced it a while ago but I didn’t even know it was even close to opening.” </p><p>Waverly’s hand was still wrapped around Nicole’s forearm gripping it tightly. Nicole walked towards the festive produce, pulling the shorter girl along with her. Surprised at the movement, Waverly stalled and looked at Nicole questionably. </p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked, eyebrows knit in confusion. </p><p>“We’re going in,” Nicole said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I feel Mr. Broccoli there in the window staring me down, and my stomach demands that I pay it in food - sooner rather than later.” </p><p>“Oh, well, there’s a burger place down the street, we can just go there,” Waverly said pointing in the direction of the other restaurant. She knew she was really the only one in Purgatory excited for this new restaurant, and she didn’t want to force Nicole to eat there just because she wanted to. Waverly was used to putting other people's wants and needs before her own; this wasn’t any different. </p><p>“Why would we go there? This place looks great, and I’ve been meaning to try more vegetarian dishes,” Nicole smiled at Waverly. “Who wouldn’t want to go to…” she squinted at the sign underneath the banner to read the restaurant name, “Eve’s Garden?” </p><p>When Waverly looked back at her, Nicole swore the twinkle in Waverly’s eyes was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The most beautiful star in the night sky calling her home. Waverly let go of Nicole’s arm when they reached the door of the restaurant and Nicole stepped to the side to open the door for her. </p><p>Waverly breathed in the delicious smell of peppers, onions, and garlic filling the air as they walked in. Live plants lined the entrance, and tungsten Edison lights hung from the ceiling, giving it a much more hipster vibe than any other restaurant in Purgatory. Two young girls greeted them from behind the counter. Waverly and Nicole greeted them back and looked over the chalkboard menu hanging on the wall. Waverly was happy to see more than one vegan option on the menu. Usually, she was stuck getting a salad anywhere she went to eat. </p><p>After much contemplation over what to get, Waverly settled for a club sandwich with grilled tempeh bacon, smoked tofu, fresh tomato, romaine, raw red onion, basil pesto, and vegan roasted garlic mayo. Her stomach growled in agreement at her choice and she took out her wallet to pay. Nicole quickly stopped her, putting her hand over hers and lightly pushing it down. </p><p>"I got this," she said gently. "Least I can do for you for showing me around town. I'll get the Galaxy Burger and some fries, please. Oh, and can we get that all to go?" she said to the cashier, flashing her dimpled smile. </p><p>The clanking of dishes in the back and lights buzzing above them was the only sound for a moment as silence fell over them as they waited for their food. Waverly couldn't stop herself from staring at Nicole and tried to silently hush the orchestra rehearsing in her abdomen. She just couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with Nicole even though they had just become friends. Somehow it just felt like they were meant to be friends. </p><p>"What's on the burger that you ordered?" Waverly asked, breaking the comfortable silence. </p><p>"Oh, um," Nicole looked back at the menu to see what she ordered. She was largely distracted by Waverly while ordering and had quickly picked something that sounded edible. "It's a beet lentil mushroom burger with lettuce, tomato, and garlic mayo." </p><p>"That sounds so good! Maybe I should have gotten that…" </p><p>"Well, you can try a bite of mine, how about that?" </p><p>Waverly just flashed her smile back in response. Nicole couldn’t help but grin back at the brunette and hoped the cashier didn't notice the love-struck look on her face when she announced their food was ready. </p><p>A red flush reached up to Waverly’s ears as she looked away from Nicole and grabbed their food. She gave a quick smile to the cashier who seemed to wink back at her but Waverly chalked it up to just being something in her eye. </p><p>"So… where do you want to sit and eat?" Waverly questioned. They were now standing outside the restaurant and the sun had started to set. A breeze blew and Waverly’s skin prickled with goosebumps underneath her jacket. </p><p>Nicole looked around and smirked as an idea came to her. "Follow me," she said, gesturing forward. </p><p>Waverly didn't know why she trusted Nicole so fully and whole-heartedly. She had a lifetime of trust issues that had built a wall around her, but it crumbled to dust whenever she looked into those brown eyes. Waverly assumed that was why Nicole became a cop - her calming presence. Waverly's mind was always flipping through the pages of an endless book, but with Nicole, it seemed to pause, placing a bookmark on the page. She followed the redhead easily, not worrying for a second where they were heading. </p><p>Nicole took them down a narrow alley in between two buildings. If Waverly didn't trust her new friend already, she could have sworn she was taken there to be murdered. The sun was now behind the building and they were cast in the shadows with the trash cans lining the sides. Waverly instinctually grabbed onto Nicole's arm in front of her. She'd never admit to being scared of the dark but there was something unknown about it that made her uneasy. </p><p>Waverly only let go when they stepped into the light once more, the sun setting through thick trees, rays shining through the branches. Nicole sidestepped behind a building before jumping down and reaching her arms towards Waverly to help her down. Waverly knitted her brows but took her hand anyways to jump down. It wasn't until then that Waverly noticed their surroundings.</p><p>A rusted iron gate sat a few feet in front of them, an archway signaling an opening with delicate animals depicted with the twisted metal. Behind the fence was a mass of greenery unlike anything else in Purgatory. Vines wrapped around old wooden benches, a willow tree draped in the corner, wild grass growing all around it. A dried-up fountain sat to the right, the stone cracked and stained from age.</p><p>Waverly gawked at the scene. She saw the history of each worn-out item, the growth of each plant telling its own story. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Nicole must have realized how long she was standing there taking it all in and nudged her with her elbow lightly to get her to continue walking forward. </p><p>"How did you find this?" Waverly asked when she finally found her voice among the foliage. They settled onto the edge of the fountain, deeming it safer than the rotting wood of the benches. Nicole opened up the paper bag and handed Waverly her sandwich before answering. </p><p>"I was on my lunch break one day and was just wandering to familiarize myself with the town more and somehow ended up here," she shrugged. "It was like a breath of fresh air, you know? Something untouched for so long. It's my secret hiding spot for when I want to escape." </p><p>Waverly smiled at Nicole as she looked at her from the side of her eye. Nicole tapped her shoulder lightly. "Guess not that secret anymore." </p><p>Waverly put two fingers together and motioned across her mouth to show she wouldn't tell. "Secret is safe with me, Haught." </p><p>They ate in silence as the sun finally set and a building's backlight was the only source of light they had. A breeze blew, shaking the branches of the trees surrounding them and Waverly shivered. </p><p>"Hey," Nicole said ever so softly, her voice floating up and kissing the stars above. "Here, take my jacket. I run warm." </p><p>Waverly couldn't even put up a protest before she felt the weight of the jacket on her shoulders, and the smell of vanilla encompassed her. A warmth filled her, and it was as if a fire was blazing in front of her. She wasn't sure if she'd ever want to wear anything else. </p><p>"So, how did you end up in Purgatory?" Waverly asked, shoving down the feelings the smell of vanilla was starting to awaken. </p><p>Nicole chuckled lightly. A laugh reserved for the night sky and girls who ask impossible questions. "Honestly? I don't know." She played with the aluminum foil ball that was once wrapped around her faux-burger. "I'll tell you the story though. I was working as a city cop, right? I loved it. I mean there was always something to do and even the paperwork was more interesting. But… I couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Like a part of me was missing… if that makes any sense." </p><p>Waverly squeezed Nicole’s knee with her right hand to encourage her to continue.  </p><p>"So one day, I decided out of nowhere to pick up the paper. Now, I <em> never </em> read the paper. It was something my uncle would have me do - pick up the paper for him. So, I decided I needed a paper that Sunday. And I go home and a page falls out." Nicole laughed and it was a little louder and more genuine, and Waverly heard the leaves hum in delight at the sound. </p><p>"I forgot how big newspapers are when you unfold them and they can be slippery little suckers. Anyway, I go to pick up the page and it's the classifieds page so I skim it over while still kneeling on my kitchen floor. And, there, in the lower right-hand corner, was Purgatory seeking a new deputy. It just felt, I don't know, like fate? I just felt drawn to it in a way I couldn't explain. So, I applied and the rest is history." </p><p>Waverly beamed at the deputy and even in the almost complete darkness, Nicole could see the way her eyes crinkled. "Well, officer, I'm happy you found your way to our small town. Fate or not." </p><p>Nicole returned the grin. "Me too, Waverly. Me too." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought in the comments or on tumblr @toogayforthisbull. Thank you for @wayhaught-haughdamn for fixing all of my grammar mistakes and being the BEST beta out there. See you next Monday!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm going to be posting this weekly on Mondays. I already have the first few chapters written and I hope you'll enjoy this little story I've been working on! Let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr @toogayforthisbull. HUGE shoutout to everyone who read this beforehand and gave me the guts to post it but especially @wayhaught-haughdamn on tumblr (go follow her!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>